Rumour Has It/Someone Like You
Rumour Has It/Someone Like You è un mash-up di Adele cantato dalle Note Moleste, con l'assolo di Mercedes e Santana, nell'episodio La guerra dei Glee Club, il sesto episodio della terza stagione. Il video di una campagna pubblicitaria ha appena smascherato l'omossesualità di Santana, che scappa in lacrime dall'ufficio del Preside Figgins. Durante la performance, Santana ha un attimo di esitazione e si vede chiaramente che la sua espressione è cupa e il morale a terra. Alla fine della canzone Santana crede che Finn sia commentando il suo recente coming-out indesiderato con Rachel e lo schiaffeggia, rischiando di essere sospesa. Testo della canzone Note Moleste: Oooh-oh (x4) Mercedes: She, she ain't real She ain't gon' be able to love you like I will She, is a stranger You and I have history, now don't you remember? Sure, she's got it all But baby is that really what you want? Bless your soul, you got your head in the clouds She made a fool out of you and, boy, she's bringing you down She made your heart melt but you're cold to the core Now rumour has it, she ain't got your love anymore Brittany: Rumour has it (Note Moleste: Rumour) Rumour has it (Note Moleste: Rumour) Rumour has it (Note Moleste: Rumour) Rumour has it (Note Moleste: Rumour) Rumour has it (Note Moleste: Rumour) Santana: Don’t forget me Rumour has it (Note Moleste: Rumour) Santana: I beg Rumour has it (Note Moleste: Rumour) Santana: I remember Rumour has it (Note Moleste: Rumour) Santana: You said Rumour has it Santana: I heard that you settled down That you found a girl and you're married now I heard that your dreams came true Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you Mercedes: Woooah Brittany: Rumour has it (Note Moleste: Rumour) Mercedes: Rumour has it Rumour has it (Note Moleste: Rumour) Mercedes: Rumour has it Rumour has it (Note Moleste: Rumour) Mercedes: Yeah baby Rumour has it (Note Moleste: Rumour) Rumour has it (Note Moleste: Rumour) Santana: Don’t forget me Rumour has it (Note Moleste: Rumour) Santana: I beg Rumour has it (Note Moleste: Rumour) Santana: I remember Rumour has it (Note Moleste: Rumour) Santana: You said Rumour has it Mercedes:'''Yeah Baby '''Mercedes e Santana con le Note Moleste: Never mind I'll find someone like you (Brittany: 'Rumour has it) I wish nothing but the best for you too ('Brittany: '''Rumour has it) '''Santana con le Note Moleste: Don't forget me (Brittany: Rumour has it) I beg I remember (Brittany: Rumour has it) You said Mercedes: Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead Santana: Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead Recensioni Classifiche internazionali Curiosità *E' stata la canzone numero 1 per download sull'iTunes Store americano e canadese per due giorni circa; *Il video di questa canzone è stato pubblicato su YouTube una settimana prima della messa in onda dell'episodio ed in una sola settimana ha registrato oltre 6 milioni di visualizzazioni; *E' la canzone numero 300 ad essere cantata; *E' il secondo mash-up delle Note moleste; *Appare anche nel gioco Song Pop; *E' una delle canzoni più apprezzate dei fan; *Guardando attentamente si può scorgere il tatuaggio di Naya Rivera (Santana): un fiocco sul collo. Galleria di foto Rumorhasit.jpg 375237_470387246332593_666675593_n.jpg Imgr4234es.jpg Imgedw3res.jpg Img43223324322332423res.jpg Img43423344233223res.jpg Img43246538res.jpg Video Navigazione Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Canzoni Santana Lopez Categoria:Canzoni Mercedes Jones Categoria:Canzoni Note Moleste Categoria:Glee: The Music, Volume 7 Categoria:Stagione 3 Canzoni Categoria:Mash-up Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three